I'll Never Let You Go
by KlarolineHappened123
Summary: 'Sherlock smiled at this thought as he continued watching Molly sleep and knew that this was the night, this was his last chance to do it, she might hate him for it forever but he doesn't care, he'd still have her she'd be his forever and nothing could ever change that.' Sherlock Vamp!lock Warnings: Dark Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So this isn't going to a story it's just an idea that came to me that I thought would make a good one shot or maybe a two shot, depending how it goes but anyway enjoy!**

**Warnings: Dark Sherlock, Vamp!lock, non- consensual aspects. This story is Rated M, but it will be more dark Sherlock then smut so you have been warned.**

* * *

It was very difficult to see in Molly's room late at night, well for a human it was anyway. But for an old vampire like Sherlock, he has no problem seeing in the dark, he could clearly see Molly's peaceful face while she sleeps. She's more beautiful when she's sleeping, she looks younger, there isn't any signs of frustration or worry on her face when she's sleeping, her face is perfectly smooth.

_Just think how much more beautiful she would be as a creature of the night. _Sherlock's vampiric side whispered to him. Sherlock smiled at this thought as he continued watching Molly sleep and knew that this was the night, this was his last chance to do it, she might hate him for it forever but he doesn't care, he'd still have her she'd be his forever and nothing could ever change that.

Sherlock couldn't believe it the first time he'd laid his eyes on Molly, _his Molly, _at St Bart's the first time Lestrade had taken him in to pick up the findings on a body to help out with the Martin case. He couldn't believe that the women who was handing him the paperwork had the exact same chocolate coloured brown eyes that held the same warmth and that small, shy, awkward smile that she gave anyone when she was meeting them for the first time. Even since that day Sherlock found excuse after excuse to go into Bart's to see her, to be near her and to have a second chance.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The first ever time Sherlock saw Molly it was back in 1888 and her name was Maria. He'd met Maria at one of Jonathan's ghastly parties, he went as a favour to is old friend and that was the first time he saw her. The second that their eyes met there was an instant connection and he knew from that moment that he wasn't going to let her go, ever. But that didn't stick, Sherlock didn't get the chance to turn her before she ripped from his arms, she'd only just learnt to trust him and start to fall in love with him before Time got in the way and ruined everything that they had.

Sherlock got into a fight with some drunken bums one night and Maria saw the fight, she saw Sherlock get struck by a knife and him falling to the ground, the drunks fled off into the night scared of getting caught for murdering someone. Maria ran to his side immediately and pulled his head into her lap, she felt for a pulse on the side of his neck but there wasn't one, with this she assumed that Sherlock was dead. Knowing this and knowing that there was no way that she could live in a world without Sherlock she ran off, leaving Sherlock in the alley and made her way to the bell town in Whitechapel. What Maria didn't know was that if she had stayed with Sherlock for a few more minutes she would have seen Sherlock's wound heal and him waking up and being completely fine.

Sherlock awoke to find himself alone in the middle of the dark and damp alley, but he could tell that while he was unconscious someone else had been here he could smell honeysuckle and vanilla, and he knew instantly who that scent belonged to. "Maria!" Sherlock gasped as he realised that she must've seen the fight and come to Sherlock's aid only to find that he didn't have a pulse and that he must've been dead, well, he was dead momentarily but Maria didn't know this. Sherlock never told Maria that he was a vampire, he wanted Maria to get to know him first and get her to trust him before he told her and he was so close, another week and he would've told her. Knowing what Maria must've seen and that she had ran off, he had to find her and talk to her, tell her everything, so Sherlock ran off after her following her scent.

Maria had broken into the church, it was late so there was no one around which gave Maria plenty of time to do this. She climbed up the three fights of stairs, that were eighty steps each flight, and made her way out on to the balcony of the bell tower. She made her way slowly towards the edge and stepped up, looking down onto the empty street below _Soon we'll be together again my love_, Maria thought as she took that final leap and flung herself off of the bell tower onto the street below.

Sherlock was two blocks away when the smell of rust and salt hit his nose _Oh no _he thought as he urged himself on, pushing himself to run faster. When Sherlock got there what he saw broke his heart, Maria sprawled all over the pavement blood pooling out around her from the wound on her head from where it whack off the pavement, he was too late. Sherlock made his was over to Maria and knelt down beside her "No, no no no no no no, no!" He chanted that same mantra over and over again while clutching Molly's lifeless body to him. "No! You're not dead, you're not dead." Sherlock exclaimed, rocking back and forth with Molly in his arms, he felt tears over flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks, they started off slow until Sherlock eventually broke down into shoulder tear jerking sobs. He couldn't believe it, if he hadn't been so foolish and told Maria right from the start he might not be in this position and the love of his life wouldn't be dead in his arms and he wouldn't be alone. He felt as tough someone had ripped out his heart and he'd lost his soul mate. Mycroft was right, caring was not an advantage. As he clutched Maria's body to him he made a silent promise that if he ever found Maria again, he would tell her from the start and he would make her his. He also made a promise that he would never care about anyone else any and that his soul focus would be his work. Oh he promised that he would find and have Maria but didn't promise that he would love her.

That night was the end of the young naïve Sherlock and the start of the a new, stronger Sherlock who believes that caring isn't an advantage and that he'll never love or protect anyone apart from himself and these were the words that he said to himself as he ripped the drunken bums hearts out for stabbing Sherlock and starting this problem in the first place.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Sherlock snapped back out of reminiscing of the olden days, back when things were a lot more simpler and he didn't have to worry as much about keeping is kind a secret and that vampires were more in control of the world then the humans. Sherlock looked at the digital clock by Molly's bed and saw that the time was ten minutes to three. _Perfect_ Sherlock thought to himself as he stroked two fingers down the side of Molly's face, Sherlock leaned down and kissed Molly lightly on the lips while his left hand cupped the side of Molly's face and the right arm was draped across Molly's front and to the side of her waist, keeping her pinned to the bed but so se still as enough space to move. It didn't take Molly long to respond and started kissing Sherlock back through her sleep drunken haze she tried to fight Sherlock off but Sherlock tightened his grip on her waist and pulled back inch away from her face "Shh it's me Molly." He whispered against her lips "Sherlo-" Molly didn't have time to respond before Sherlock's lips were back claiming her. The kiss deepened and Sherlock shifted so that his body was sprawled out on top of Molly but he kept himself up on his elbows to keep the weight off of her, Molly groaned and melted into the kiss, into him. After a few minutes of kissing Sherlock pulled back, giving Molly some space to get her breath back. "Sherlock?" Molly asked light headedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Shh Molly, just trust me." Sherlock responded as he gave her an evil smirk and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sherlock lift his left arm up and bit down into the tender flesh of wrist hard enough to draw blood. Molly watched in confusion and yelled when she saw Sherlock starting to bite down hard enough to draw blood "Sherlock what the hell are you doing!" Molly yelled as she watched Sherlock move his hand away from his mouth and saw that his eyes had turned blood shot and that his veins had protruded around them and that his teeth were a lot more sharper then normal and smothered with his blood. Molly gasped and her eyes widened in fear as he shoved his wrist into her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. "Drink Molly." Sherlock ordered as he felt Molly tried to wriggle out from underneath him to get away from him, his grip tightened painfully on her waist to keep her from moving and as a warning that Sherlock will have to do this the hard way if he has to.

Molly complied as she felt his grip tighten painfully on her waist and whimpered. She stopped moving and drank in the blood, it was thick and left a metallic taste in the back of her throat, it was strong enough that it made Molly want to gag but there was something else in the blood that made it unique, that was something that made the blood distinctly Sherlock's.

Sherlock pulled his wrist away as the wound closed up, he could feel Molly trembling underneath him with fear as to what he was going to do next and leant down to her a reassuring kiss. She whimpered again and started planting lazy kisses along her jaw line and up to her ear "Don't worry Molly, it will all be over soon." He whispered and continued planting kisses back down to the sensitive part of her neck, he sucked and nibbled at the skin there and he felt a shiver shot down Molly's body and heard her moan softly in his ear, Sherlock smirked against her neck and allowed his fangs to protrude from his fangs. He lift his head slightly and planted his fangs piercing deep into her neck, drinking up her sweet blood, it tasted of cinnamon and chocolate with vanilla. Sherlock moaned as the warm liquid soothed the ache in his throat and continued to drink up greedily while Molly writhed in pain underneath him and tried to call out to him and beg him to stop, _I'm doing this for you Molly, you'll be a strong and beautiful creature, no longer stuck as a fragile human destined to run out of time and die _Sherlock thought as he continued to drink up the blood until he felt Molly still underneath him and could feel her heartbeat drop to a dangerously low speed. He could feel and hear Molly's heart stop and knew that that was the end of the human Molly Hooper but he didn't stop drinking until every last drop of her blood was consumed, not wanting to waste a single drop of her, knowing that her blood would never taste quite the same after she completes her transition.

Sherlock retracts his fangs out of Molly's neck and plants a kiss on the wound he created. He moved himself off of Molly and positioned himself so that he was underneath her and holding her cold body against his, stroking his hand through her hair. "Soon my precious, soon you'll be mine forever and I'll never let you go." Sherlock said to her dead body, and started humming a tune to pass the time until his beloved woke up to complete her transition and spend forever with him…

* * *

**Well… There you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed reading that and I'm sorry. Oh also the transition of Molly becoming a vampire is the as the one from Vampire Diaries and if you haven't seen or read Vampire Diaries and don't know of the transition, it's that you have to die with vampire blood in your system and when you wake up you have to drink human blood within 24 hours to complete the transition otherwise you die. But anyhow I didn't know whether to continue this story or leave it as a one shot so I would like to hear your views, would you want me to continue this and turn it into a story or leave it as a one shot? Review or drop me a PM giving your views.**

**All right, well I'll stop rambling now and leave so bye guys and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is guys the second chapter, you demanded it so here it is. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed the story it really means a lot to me and it encouraged me to get the second chapter up quicker so I hope I don't disappoint you. Thanks guys, happy reading! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Molly woke with a startle, her vision was blurred and her head was pounding, she squeezed her eyes shut to try and clear the blurriness and try to recall what happened during the night. When she opened her eyes again she was met with bright blue orbs staring down at her with a look of worry and a small smile that played on the face that the blue orbs belonged to, "Molly…" Sherlock said softly as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. As soon as Sherlock's hand made contact with Molly's cheek it all came flooding back to her what happened last night, Sherlock being in her room, them making out, Sherlock forcing his blood down her throat, him kissing her neck and biting her and draining the life out of her until she passed out… Or what she assumed was her passing out. Molly shook her head and scrambled out of Sherlock's arms and off the bed, trying to race to the bedroom door. Molly managed to open the door three inches until a large hand came and slammed the door shut and the hand stayed there keeping the door shut. She turned around to find Sherlock there standing over her, he used his unnatural vampire speed to get to the door before Molly had chance to escape.

"Molly you need to listen to me, I know you're confused and afraid right now but you running off isn't going to help and I need you to trust me." Sherlock said with a clear and calming tone that also held a hint of demand in it.

"Trust you?! You bit me Sherlock! You almost killed me!" Molly cried, trying to shove Sherlock away with all her might. "What the hell even was that Sherlock? You're teeth went all sharp and you're eyes went all bloodshot, you looked like some weird kind of vampire."

Sherlock exhaled loudly and got up into Molly's personal space. "That's because I am a vampire Molly." Sherlock said in a low tone whilst looking Molly straight in the eye to show how serious he is. "I am a vampire and… and so are you."

Molly tried to keep a straight face at hearing this but couldn't because of the ridiculousness of the idea that Sherlock was a vampire and snorted out laughing. "What? Vampire's don't exist Sherlock, they're mythical creatures-" Molly didn't get chance to finish her sentence as Sherlock slammed his hand against the door and growled in anger. Molly stilled her movements suddenly afraid.

"Vampires do exist Molly and there are plenty of us and whether you like it or not you're becoming one of us." Sherlock said in a stern, serious voice. Molly closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth disbelieving, thinking that there must be another explaination as to what happened to Sherlock." "Open your eyes Molly." Sherlock growled. Molly complied and when she opened her eyes and looked back at Sherlock she was met with bloodshot eyes with veins protruding around them.

"No!" Molly gasped and begin trembling in fear.

"Now do you believe me Molly?" Sherlock asked while he made his vampire face retract back to his human face. Molly nodded, too scared to say anything. " I know that this is a lot to take on Molly but you need to hear this." Sherlock said softly, trying not to scare her further. "I'm a vampire and you're becoming a vampire also."

"No… No I'm not." Molly replied stubbornly, not believing it.

"Yes, you are… Look…" Sherlock said whilst pulling Molly in front of a mirror and tilted her head to the side to expose her neck and show her where Sherlock had bitten her a few hours before. Molly looked into the mirror at her neck and saw two small holes that had purple- yellow bruising around them, it looked as though the holes were slowly healing but they shouldn't be, they should a lot bigger and more bruising around the holes them that. She raised a hand to her neck and touched the two marks, she flinched, the marks still tender and sore.

"You're wounding are healing Molly… Now you see?" Sherlock whispered as he leaned into Molly and inhaled her scent. Molly stood there trembling in Sherlock's arms processing that she was in fact becoming a vampire.

"Why… Why did you do this to me?" Molly whispered, her eyes starting to water. Sherlock wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him, burying his head in the crook of her neck breathing in more of her scent.

"Because Molly you were human, you were weak and fragile, destined to die and I couldn't have that. You're mine Molly and I couldn't stand the thought of dying or you spending your human life with someone else, so the only that I could resolve that problem was by turning you, therefore ensuring that you wouldn't be taken away from me, it was quite a bold and selfish move to make but it solves everything don't you think?" Sherlock whispered huskily into Molly's ear, his warm breath making the hair's on Molly's neck stand on end, goose bumps spreading all over Molly's body as an involuntary shiver runs down her spin. She processes Sherlock's words, her breathes turning into quick, sharp, shallow intakes of breath as she's trying to stop herself from panicking, the tears properly forming behind her eyelids threatening to spill over as Molly tries to hold them back. Sherlock sensed that Molly was starting to panic and stroked his hand down her arm trying to soothe her.

"Molly, Molly calm down, everything's okay you're fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to you and I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Molly nodded and took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. "Come with me, you need a drink and I'll explain everything that you need to know about being a vampire." Sherlock said softly as he moved back, releasing Molly from his arms. He holds out his hand for Molly to take, Molly nods again slightly and takes Sherlock's hand letting him guide her out of the bedroom, through the living room and into the tiny kitchen.

A few minutes later Molly was sat at her small dining table in the kitchen sipping a warm cup of tea with Sherlock sat opposite her with a cup of what Molly could only assume was a cup of blood. Molly cleared her throat "Erm Sherlock, where did you get the blood from?" Molly asked curiously.

"Bart's. There's always a supply of blood stocked away in the fridges, it's not as nice as fresh blood from the vein but it still holds the same nutrition values as it." Molly nodded and went back to sipping her tea. Sherlock watched her for a few more agonising minutes, debating on how to start this conversation.

"So… How exactly did you turn me into a vampire?" Molly asked, breaking the ice.

It was now Sherlock's turn to clear his throat before he spoke. "Um… You had to die with vampire blood in your system, hence the whole me forcing you to drink my blood and then I bit you to the point were your heart stopped beating." Molly blinked and nodded, taking in what Sherlock just said to her. "So I did die. And that's it? Now I'm a vampire?"

Sherlock shook his head his head, "No, there's one more stage you need to go through before you complete the transition and that is that you need to drink human blood." Sherlock said sternly while looking Molly in the eye to emphasis how serious he is.

Molly's breathe hitched in her throat and her next question came out raspy and raw, "And… What happens if I don't complete the transition? If I don't drink the blood?"

"It doesn't matter what would happen Molly, you are going to drink the blood and complete the transition." Sherlock snapped.

"So then tell me. If I'm going to drink the blood why does it matter if I know? What happens if I don't drink the blood Sherlock?" Molly pressed, her fingers gripping the edge of the table, leaning forward demanding answers.

Sherlock is the first to break eye contact and looks away. "If you don't drink blood within 24 hours then you'll…" Sherlock paused for an intake of breathe, "If you don't drink the blood within 24 then you'll die…" Sherlock finished off managing to look her in the eye again. Molly's eyes widened and she looked away, she was silent contemplating what Sherlock said. Sherlock sat watching Molly's body movements. Molly's hands gripped the table so tightly that her knuckles were bone white, Molly gritted her teeth and glared at Sherlock. Sherlock could obviously tell that Molly was starting to get angry with him and tried to reason with her before she did something stupid. "Now Molly…" Sherlock started but didn't get chance to finish his sentence as a resounding THWACK echoed around the room as Molly's hand slapped across Sherlock's cheek.

"How dare you!" Molly snarled, seething in anger. Sherlock didn't move, hardly effected by Molly's slapped apart from a light red mark on his cheek. "You come in here, correction, you broke in here and took the decision upon yourself to end my life and turn me into a vampire, not even considering my thoughts or thoughts on being a vampire. Hell, I didn't even know they existed or tat you even were one because you never told me! You never said a word!" Molly ranted, fuming, all of her thoughts and emotions coming out in one go. Sherlock tried to interrupt but Molly interjected him, "Shut up Sherlock!" Sherlock complied, letting Molly have her five minutes to rant. "You know what Sherlock? You're selfish, you're a monster, you made the decision to end my human life and changed my life forever for a reason I still don't understand because you've never shown any interest in me before and even if you did you could've done the normal thing and asked me out on a date and told me in your own time 'oh by the way I'm a vampire' but no! You had to skip all that out and go straight to turning me and now I've got less then 24 hours to decide whether I want to turn or not and…" Molly didn't finish, getting worked up and went to hit Sherlock again but he grabbed hold of her wrist half way, before she made contact with his face, and gripped it tightly.

He gritted his teeth together and growled out "Enough." Molly tried to pull her wrist away but Sherlock gripped it tighter in warning. Sherlock inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. "I know that this is a huge change and that I probably could've gone around doing things differently but I haven't. Despite what you might think you're ready for this Molly, you can do this and think of all the perks of being a vampire, the strength, the agility, never aging, never dying, being able to heal yourself when you're injured and all of the…" Sherlock stopped himself before he said the next word but Molly finished it for him.

"…Blood, you mean all the blood. No Sherlock I'm sorry but I'm not doing this, I'm not going to hurt innocent people for personal gain."

Sherlock snarled and glared at her, "You don't have a choice in the matter Molly, you are going to drink the blood because I am not going to lose you again. I need you Molly and I'm not letting you go." Sherlock's eyes softened at the next words he spoke, " I know that I have treated you harshly and unfairly Molly and for that I am truly sorry but I have always had feelings for you but I couldn't pursue in them because of what I am. I have a strong urge to protect you and you have this hold over me that no one else does. I need you and I would like for to give us a shot, please Molly?" Sherlock pleaded. "Please give me a second chance Molly, I promise that I will look after you forever, you'll love being a vampire and I'll be ere to help you every of the way, you won't lose control and there are ways of drinking blood from the vein without harming the humans." Sherlock grasped hold of Molly's hands and placed the cup of blood on the table between the. "Please Molly… Drink." Sherlock looked lovingly into Molly eyes, her gaze wondered at the cup sat on the table between her hands and back up to Sherlock before lifting the cup of blood up to her lips and taking a sip. At first the blood tasted horrible and metallic, she wanted to wretch it back up but after the second sip she found herself getting used to the taste, she found herself craving it, wanting more and before she knew it the entire cup was empty.

Molly doesn't know what possessed her to drink the blood and seal her fate but the look in Sherlock's eyes as he spoke to her she knew she had to do this, to give him, to give them a shot, yes Sherlock could've gone about doing things differently, better, but this is Sherlock, he's not overly fond on affection or love and nor does he know how to show it. But one thing Molly Hooper was certain on was that she had to do this, she had to try because he was her one weakness. He was her weakness as much as she was his.

**And there you have it, the second chapter, I hope that it was a sufficient read and that I haven't disappointed any of you. Molly will be adapting to her new life as a vampire in the next chapter and there will be more Sherlolly action. Also I just wanted to let you know that I can't just have this as a one shot and it will be a full blown story. **

**Thanks for reading guys and remember to review and give me your thoughts.**

**Bye guys, see you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait over a week for the next chapter so to make up for it this chapter is incredibly longer then the first to so enjoy. Again I would like to say thank you again for all the reviews and story follows and favourites it's mean a lot. **

**Alright, so here's chapter three ****J**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Molly took the cup away from her lips she was met with Sherlock's loving gaze, giving her his signature smile. Molly licked her lips, wiping away any excess blood, revelling in the taste and smiled back at Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed hold of Molly's hand pulling her up out of her seat and around the table, he moved round to greet her, pulling her into his tight embrace wrapping his arms around her waist, pinning her arms by her sides and resting his chin on the top of her head. Molly, unable to do anything else, buried her head into Sherlock's chest. "Thank you Molly for giving me a second chance and for putting your trust in me."

Molly didn't reply, she just closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying each other's warm embrace. Suddenly Molly flung herself backwards out of Sherlock's arms and her hands went over her mouth as she groaned in pained. It felt as though knifes were trying to force their way out of Molly's gums. Sherlock rushed forward and pulled Molly's hands away from her mouth much to her protest, "Molly, open your mouth for me, I need to see." Ordered Sherlock. Molly complied and opened her mouth, a pained whimper escaped her throat as she did so. Sherlock peered inside Molly's mouth and saw that her fangs had elongated through her gums. Sherlock smiled and nodded, telling Molly to close her mouth, she did so while looking at Sherlock the confusion evident on her face." "Your fangs have come through." Sherlock explained. Molly raised her brow and went over to the mirror on the wall, she opened her mouth and saw two sets of sharp fangs, one set on top and the other set on the bottom. Molly touched one of them lightly with her finger and flinched in pain. She closed her mouth and turned to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock watched her silently, giving her a smile. Molly turned back to the mirror and saw tat the veins around her eyes were raised slightly, she raised her hand to her face and ran her fingers over the veins around her eyes, as she did so the veins popped out even more and her eyes turned bloodshot. She jumped back from the mirror and turned around so she's no longer facing the mirror and placed her head in her small hands, she scrubbed at her face trying to rub off the veins and make her face return back to normal, "No, no, no stop it, make it stop what's wrong with my face? I'm a monster." Cried Molly. Sherlock stopped Molly from pacing and wrenched Molly's hands from her face again, "Molly calm down, it's just your vampiric face coming through, you can make retract you just have to breathe. Take deep breaths." Sherlock instructed. Molly nodded and took deep breaths, she could feel the veins settling back down under her skin and her fangs retracting back inside her gums. Molly kept breathing, keeping her vampire face at bay, trying to keep herself calm. Sherlock let go of her hands and lifted his right hand to cup Molly's cheek, stroking it, the motion used to calm her down as Sherlock felt that Molly was about to start freaking out again.

Once Molly had calmed down, she found Sherlock looking at her with a look that she didn't recognise, his head tilted to side. She frowned "What?"

Sherlock smiled proudly at her, "Nothing I'm just proud of you."

Molly's mouth quirked up into a half smirk and looked into Sherlock's beautiful blue eyes, "Well… There's a first time for everything."

Sherlock's smile turned into a grin " I told you, you could do this. You haven't freaked out and fled yet so you're doing pretty well so far." Sherlock replied, leaning in and resting his forehead against Molly's. They stayed like that enjoying the feel of one another, the atmosphere changing quickly between them, becoming thick and charged with electricity. Molly's breathe quickened as she saw Sherlock's eyes become dark with desire. "You're so beautiful," Sherlock whispered huskily. Molly couldn't help it, being in close proximity with Sherlock sent a shiver down her spine and set her nerve endings on fire. Sherlock smirked, sensing what Molly was feeling and ran his hand, slowly, sensually up and down Molly's arm. Molly growled and grabbed hold of Sherlock arm and pushed him, moving him with her new found speed up against the wall. She put her left arm on the wall next to Sherlock's head, her right hand still holding onto his arm. She glanced around her, finally noticing the she had moved herself and Sherlock and that she now had Sherlock pinned up against the wall. "How…" Molly started but Sherlock interjected "Perks of being immortal Molly, new found speed and strength that humans can only dream about." Sherlock said in that deep, sexy voice that made Molly go weak at the knees. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Molly's and whispered "My Molly, mine…" She groaned in response and kissed Sherlock back roughly, her arms winding around Sherlock's neck her fingers threading into Sherlock's soft curls. Sherlock had his arms around Molly's waist and pulled her flush against him, her body moulding against his. The kiss turning possessive with want and need, Sherlock turned them around so Molly was the one pinned to the wall, using his hips to keep her pinned there. He kissed his way along her jaw towards her neck, lightly biting on the most sensitive part of her neck. Molly moaned and racked her fingers through Sherlock's hair, tugging at it, a low growl erupted from his throat causing him to bite down with his human teeth on her neck. Molly moaned again, gripping onto Sherlock's shoulders as she became overwhelmed with want and desire. Sherlock smirked against her neck, sensing her want and desire and planted a light kiss over the now healed mark where he bit her previously, "As tempted as I am to ravish you against this wall I think I should teach you more about being a vampire and you need to feed, we'll pick this up later." Sherlock said his voice raw, he winks at Molly and steps back letting her go. Molly sighs softly, already missing the close proximity and the feel of Sherlock against her. She pushes herself off of the wall, causing Sherlock to move further back putting more distance between his self and Molly, not trusting himself. Sherlock turned to look at the clock on left-hand side on the wall, he clears his throat "It'll be light outside soon so you'd better keep the curtains closed and away from the windows. We'll go out tonight and I'll show you how to feed, I'll get you a daylight ring later, so you'll be able to go out in daylight and be able to walk in the sun."

Molly raised her brow slightly confused. "Day light ring? So how come you can walk around in daylight? You don't have a ring and would I burn like it says in the books if I go out in the sun?" Molly asked quickly in one breath. Sherlock chuckled, "Wow, one question at a time. Yes you'll burn if you go out into the sun, your skin will blister and burn and you'll burst into flames. Not pretty. A daylight ring is a ring that's been spelled so that when you wear it, you'll be able to go out into the sun. I can walk in the sun because I have a daylight necklace, it's a stone lapis lazuli on a rope necklace. The stone's the part that's spelled to protect you in the sun. Molly nods intrigued, "So who spelled the necklace she's a witch. And believe it or not you also know her. You'll be surprised when we go see her…"

was it some kind of psychic?"

"A friend of mine, I've known her for several years,

The next night at around three in the morning Sherlock and Molly made their way to the local park around the corner from Molly's apartment. Sherlock thought that it would be the perfect place for Molly to practice her new abilities considering there's no forest nearby that would be more private, the park will have to do. Luckily, there won't be anyone around at this time of the morning apart form the drunk and it doesn't really matter if they see anything, they're drunk. So there they were, Molly in slacks a zip up jacket and converse and Sherlock, well Sherlock was still in his suit he refused to get changed but he had taken off the jacket, so he's in a dark blue shirt and grey trousers. He also has a zip lock sports bag over his shoulder filled with equipment need for the exercises he is going to practice on Molly.

"First thing I'm going to teach you Molly about being a vampire is control. You need to be able to feed without losing control and killing someone." Sherlock said while moving to the top of the grass hill to get a better look and feel of his surroundings. He dropped the bag on the floor and closed his eyes. Once he sensed what he was looking for is eyes snapped back open, a mischievous grin playing on his face. He turned and instructed Molly to come over and stand in front of him. "Okay I need you to close your eyes and concentrate, listen closely and tell me what you hear." He instructed while spinning her round so that her back was against Sherlock's front. Molly shut her eyes and cleared her mind focusing on the sound around them.

"I can here cats scraping in an alleyway four streets over, taxi's and cars pulling up and stopping at the traffic lights. There's a group of girl's laughing and talking about a hen party and a couple of drunk men, they're alone and one of them is close by, he's singing."

Sherlock smirks. "That's it. You've got it." Molly opened her eyes and spun around smiling, proud of herself. "The drunk you man you were speaking so fondly of is over there." Sherlock said pointing across the park to a middle-age man with black short hair, stumbling through the park merrily singing along to a Bon Jovi song. "Now what I want you to do is quite simple Molly, you're going to feed off that man, heal him and compel him to forget."

"What?" Molly gasped, "Oh no, no Sherlock I don't think I could do that."

"Don't worry Molly, I won't let you lose control, he'll be fine I promise." Sherlock reassured her, sensing her panic. Molly glanced at Sherlock still unsure and looked back at the Drunk. "Sher-" Molly started but without warning Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand ran with his vamp speed towards the man, effectively cutting Molly off. He stopped two feet away from the stumbling drunk and let go of Molly's hand. Sherlock strode over to the Drunk and stopped a few inches away from him looking into his eyes, Molly started to protest but Sherlock held his hand up to silence. He took hold of the Drunk's shoulders and started to compel him, "Don't move or call out for help, and do not scream. This will only hurt a little." Sherlock said his voice controlled, his pupils dilated compelling him. Molly watched in awe, trying to figure out how Sherlock did that. He turned to Molly summoning her forward, She stepped up towards them, standing in front of the Drunk. "What do you want me to do?" Molly asked nervously.

"Just listen for his heart beat, listen to the blood flowing under his skin, let your vampire side come out." Molly focused, listening to the man's heat beat, hearing the steady beat and the blood flowing in his veins. She growled, her pupils changing, going bloodshot as the veins cracked and protruded around her face, her fangs piercing out of her gums. Molly smirked and stalked towards her motionless prey and grabbing his head yanking it to the side exposing his throat. She plunged her fangs into the artery in his neck and sucked out the fresh sweet blood that tasted a mixture of alcohol and chocolate. Molly kept lapping up the blood, getting lost in the taste, she didn't notice that his heart beat was slowing down dramatically and the she was now killing him.

"Molly stop." Sherlock commanded, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back but she slapped his arm, pushing him off. Sherlock growled he couldn't pull her off without fear of Molly tearing this man's throat out, _oh hell, _Sherlock thought. He grabbed hold of Molly's ponytail and wrapped it around his hand and yanked it down. Molly's head was pulled backwards, her fangs ripped out of the Drunk's throat, she snarled and tried to fight Sherlock off too lost in the blood lust to care. Sherlock sighed annoyed and slammed Molly up against a nearby tree. He pinned her against the tree by her shoulders and pushed hard against her, keeping her in place. Molly snarled again and tried to push and fight her way out of Sherlock's death grip but redeemed it to be a struggle, Sherlock dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Molly look at me. You need to calm down, stop fighting and look at me." Molly looked at Sherlock and Sherlock stared back at her, he breathed deeply and used his pheromones to calm her down. Molly felt the air change around them, she started to feel warm and every time she breathed in deeply she felt light headed. Molly felt her self calm down and felt her fangs retract and her face settle back into her human one. Her eyes never left Sherlock's while she calmed down. Sherlock loosened her grip on his shoulders. "Sherlock…" Molly whispered, realising what she'd just done and turned to look at the now semi - conscious man on the floor. Sherlock let her go and she raced over and kneeled down beside the Drunk. She felt his pulse and started to panic as his pulse was very faint. "Sherlock help, he's dying." Sherlock came over and knelt down beside him and Molly. "Now for the next part, you need to heal him using your blood."

"What? How is my blood… What?"

"I need you to do exactly what I say and I'll explain it afterwards. Use your fangs and bite down into your wrist hard enough to draw blood." Molly started at him blankly, confused. "Just do it." Molly let her fangs elongate and she bit down painfully into her wrist, hard enough to draw blood. "Now pry his mouth open and put your wrist at the entrance of his mouth and tilt it so the blood runs down his throat, do this until he latches onto your wrist." Molly did as she was told and held her wrist at the man's mouth, her blood ran down his throat and he latched onto Molly's wrist drinking her rich tasting blood. Molly watched as she saw that the Drunk's throat magically heal and he was now fully conscious. Molly pulled her wrist away and rubbed the blood off her wrist. She gasped in surprise as saw that the two puncture marks that she had made with her teeth had healed. " Now compel." Commanded Sherlock.

Molly frowned and looked at him "How?"

"Look him straight in the eye." Molly turned back and looked him in the eye. "Now give him a command, take control and feel as though you're inside his mind, planting the idea there. Tell him to forget what happened and that he won't remember the past ten minutes. He'll only remember being drunk, stumbling through the park. Tell him to go home straight to bed. Say it like you mean it, like you believe it just as much as he will." Molly nodded.

"I'm sorry about this… You won't remember what happened. You'll forget what I did to you. You'll remember being drunk and that you took a short cut home through the park. Now go home and climb into bed." Molly's pupils dilated, feeling the connection with his mind and the Drunk's pupils shrunk down, the compulsion taking affect. Molly broke eye contact and moved back onto her knees and stood up. The Drunk blinked, shaking himself out of the trance and stood up. He looked at Sherlock and Molly bewildered, he closed his eyes and shook his head again, when his eyes opened all signs of confusion were gone the compulsion working and he carried on her merry way across the park.

Sherlock and Molly didn't speak until the Drunk was out of earshot. "Okay, what was that?" Molly asked clueless as to what just happened. "That my dear Molly was you feeding, healing and compelling a human. And you did it pretty well might I add." Sherlock said smiling proudly.

"But how? Seriously how was that possible?"

"Well vampire blood holds healing properties as well as being the key turning someone else into a vampire, if you make someone ingest your blood or inject someone with it ten it will heal any injuries or illnesses that that person has." Sherlock explained. Molly, speechless, just blinked and moved onto her next question. But Sherlock being Sherlock knew what she was going to ask and answered it before she had chance to ask the question, "Your wrist healed on it's own because you have vampire blood in your veins so you'll constantly heal if you're wounded. My blood bonded with your's when I turned you so my DNA bonded with your's, and considering that my DNA is more dominant then yours, you have the ability to yourself as well as other people with your blood. Every vampire has that ability. But if you haven't fed in a while or your extremely injured it will take longer for you body to heal because it doesn't have enough blood to compensate. The more replenished you are the stronger you'll be and the quicker you'll heal. You'll also be able to stay up in a fight for longer." Sherlock finished off.

Molly looked wide-eyed at Sherlock, trying to take this all in, making a mental note, "And what about the compulsion?"

Sherlock smiled "Ah. That's simple mind control. Human's mind are quite easy to manipulate if you know how, the brain is a wonderful thing but is can be easily fooled with the right tools. But there is something that can stop compulsion. A plant called vervain, if you ingest it or wear it in a piece of jewellery it can stop compulsion. Also if someone ingests it and you fed off of them then it can hurt you, when you drink the blood it will feel like you're drinking boiling water and you're being scolded, you're insides will feel like they're on fire, so I advise you not to do that."

Molly grimaced at hearing this, "Can vampires compel other vampires?" Sherlock shook his head. "No." Sherlock smiled at her, "Now you know that about compulsion you'll need to know about the other weaknesses we have, there aren't many but we do have some."

"You mean the wooden stakes, silver and garlic?" Molly asked with a playful look in her eyes.

"No." Sherlock said with a serious expression, "That's all bollocks." Molly smirked, Sherlock has never sworn in front of her before. "The only weaknesses we have is the sun, vervain if we come into contact with it and white oak stakes. Yes these are wooden stakes but they're extremely rare and made from a white oak tree that was one of it's kind. But you can also kill a vampire by then more aggressive methods of ripping out their heart or their head or setting them on fire." Molly gawped at this and shuddered at the thought of ripping someone's heart out. "Which is why…" Sherlock continued, crouching down and unzipping the sports bag he brought with them, "We need to practice your defensive skills." Molly watched as Sherlock took a long white object out of the bag. A white oak stake. "I thought you said they were rare?" Molly exclaimed.

"I did, but I never said that I didn't have one." Sherlock smirked mischievously. "Now before we start you need to know the ways to a vampire heart." Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm and twirled her round so that she was pressed back against his chest. Sherlock ran his hand slowly, sensually up Molly's arm. Molly's breath hitched in her throat as Sherlock made the hair's on the back of her neck stand on end and made her arm tingle underneath her jacket. His hand continued up her arm, along her shoulder and crossed over down her back. Making his way down her spin until he stops where her heart would be if he was trailing his hand along the front of her body. He moved his hand slightly to the left and jabbed two fingers in between two ribs. "Here. Between these two ribs, this is a way to the heart if you were to take a vampire from behind. Jam the stake between these two ribs and it's a clearer pathway, there's no other bones, just the lungs, well you don't need me to explain it to you, you are the pathologist after all." Sherlock said huskily into Molly's ear, "Another way is…" Sherlock moved his hand trailing it to the front of her chest , deliberately going over Molly's breast, squeezing it lightly causing a soft moan to escape Molly's throat. Molly was quivering, struggling to concentrate on what Sherlock was saying to her when all she could think about was what else Sherlock was able to do with those hands. Sherlock's hand stopped on the crevasse between her breasts, slightly to on the side of her left breast over Molly's heart. "Obviously this is the easiest way to someone's heart." Sherlock nipped Molly's earlobe, he could tell by the way Molly was quivering in his arms, her quickened breath and her pheromones that smelled strongly of desire that she was becoming aroused. Sherlock smirked _perfect_, Sherlock took it one step further to distract her and started planting lazy kisses along her neck. Molly inhaled deeply and leaned further back into Sherlock's touch.

"Sherlock…" Molly said breathlessly.

"Yes Molly?" 

"What are you doing?"

"Well Molly…" Sherlock started, "You need to learn…" Sherlock kissed his way down to the most sensitive part of her neck, "How to defend yourself when…" He nipped and started sucking at her neck, "You're distracted…" He sucked harder, leaving a mark on Molly's neck, causing another moan to escape from her mouth, "Either it being seduced or otherwise." Sherlock finished kissing the base of her neck, his other hand with the white oak stake in wrapping around Molly's waist.

Molly used this opportunity and grabbed Sherlock's hand that was on her shoulder and flipped him over and onto the ground. While he was momentarily unable to react from being flipped onto the ground with such force, Molly grabbed the white oak stake from his hand and straddles Sherlock's waist. As Sherlock sat up he was met with soft lips attacking his, the kiss quickly turning rough and aggressive as the desire for one another became more evident. Sherlock's hands went to Molly's waist, gripping it lightly keeping her still. Molly's arms snaked around Sherlock's neck, still holding the white oak stake. As Sherlock got more absorbed in the kiss Molly used this opportunity and lifted the white oak stake aiming it towards the middle of Sherlock's back so it would scrap Sherlock's heart not piercing it. Sherlock sensed the movement and grabbed hold of Molly's arms rolling them over so that Molly was on her back, her arms pinned above her head on the grass. "Well played Miss Hooper." Sherlock said before he placed one more chaste kiss on Molly's lips. "Now the real training begins…"

Sherlock and Molly spent the reminder of the night teasing and fighting, testing Molly's strength. Sherlock was very pleased with what she had to offer and continued to push her further until the sun rose and they would have to return back to Molly's apartment.

**Phew! *Wipes sweat from brow* That took longer then normal to write but I think it was worth it. I apologise if this seemed long winded but I needed to throw an explanation chapter in there somewhere. I apologise again for the long wait and I'll try and get chapter 4 up a lot more quicker. So please show me some love and leave a review. **

**Bye guys!**


End file.
